


[Podfic] Everything That You Can Keep

by izzady



Series: [Podfic] The World That You Need [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: The impossible takes a little more time, a lot of negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Everything That You Can Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything That You Can Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134989) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length:** 2:54:46

**File size:** 160MB (mp3)

**Archive link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/everything-that-you-can-keep)

**Temporary link:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?upn7iapo42a5xq4)

Original post with overly-long reader's notes is at [my dreamwidth](http://izzady.dreamwidth.org/5434.html).


End file.
